No Logic
by SulfurRodent
Summary: Meet Ryu, a seemingly ordinary, boring, and unnoticeable girl whose head is always buried in books studying. But when she makes an empty wish, she wakes up to see two odd eggs in her bed. What happens when ordinary girl has extraordinary eggs? What happens when she becomes involved with extraordinary people? OCxOC OCxIkuto


Meet Ryu, a seemingly ordinary, boring, and unnoticeable girl whose head is always buried in books studying. But when she makes an empty wish, she wakes up to see two odd eggs in her bed. What happens when ordinary girl has extraordinary eggs? What happens when she becomes involved with extraordinary people? OCxOC OCxIkuto

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Heavily revised repost of a story I had here years ago.

Based off the song No Logic by Luka Megurine. Give it a listen!

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

_'Isn't being just good enough….'._

_Enough?'_

"An 80?"

"You can do better."

Ryu's fists clutched together tightly behind her back at the disappointed tone that was pointed at her, staring intensely at the ground wishing she could just melt into it.

The woman in front of her sighed, setting her test down on the table, a deep frown settling on her face.

"I'll let it pass this time….." The woman said sighing and crossing her arms, no warmth to her expression as she stared at the uncomfortable stiff girl. "….Since it's the first time in a while you've gotten such a low score, but next time I expect a 100% plastered at the top of your test, understood?"

She nodded stiffly without looking up from her intense gaze on the floor, a lump rising in her throat.

"I-I'm sorry…" She managed to spurt out, allowing her bangs to hang in her vision so she didn't have to face her mother's intense gaze. "I'll do better next time….."

Her mother simply shook her head, picking up the paper once again and holding them out to her.

She quickly took it, walking calmly out of the room.

Once she was out of her mother's sight she broke into a sprint, running upstairs to her room and flinging the door open, grabbing the nob at the last moment before it could slam into the wall.

She closed the door carefully behind her as she stepped into her room, slamming the paper on her desk as she walked by, flinging herself onto her bed, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Ryu….what are you living for?" She muttered, staring into the mirror across the mirror from her.

Her face twisted into a scowl at her reflection.

Absolutely nothing special.

Her long misty black hair was unkempt and frizzy, bangs unkempt and hanging in her eyes, her constantly having to brush them out of the way. Her eyes were a dark sapphire that were hidden under her bangs and large glasses that distracted you from whatever looks she might have. She was short for her age of 15 and extremely skinny, no curves or tone to her body, hidden under her baggy black and white stripped sweater and faded black cargo pants, the bottoms of the pants legs frayed from brushing against the ground so much.

She quickly turned away from her reflection, falling backwards on her bed, letting out another heavy sigh.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see the large stacks of textbooks and worksheets piled on her desk next to her, the pile tilting and about to collapse.

"…." Her eyes flickered away, looking at her ceiling.

"…Who am I?" She wondered out loud, staring blankly ahead. "I'm always so busy….studying and working…..but for what? I already have some of the highest grades in school…taking advanced classes at a high class school…."

She turned on her side, wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's the point? What am I trying to accomplish?"

"You go to school, you go to college, you work, and when you're finally free your practically on your deathbed. I don't know what to do…..what I should be doing….can this really be considered living?"

"How much more can I push myself in this direction?"

She was answered in silence.

She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath.

"I wish I could do the things I want to….whatever they may be…..I want to be myself….whoever that may be…..I want to laugh along with others, I want to gossip and go places with friends I so desperately want…when I see kids my age out having fun with their friends….living….my chest feels so heavy…I don't want to live like this anymore…..I want to change….."

Ryu smirked darkly to herself, flipping herself over, burying herself in the bed's fluffy sheets.

"But that'll never happen…." She muttered, closing her eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

'…_What?'_

Was this some kind of sick joke? No….her foster parents were too uptight for something like this….but who else could have done it?

She poked it.

It was solid…and there….Did studying too much take some crazy toll on her mental health?

She picked up one of the two colorful eggs on her bed, rolling it around in her hand for a moment.

It slipped out of her hand suddenly, Ryu yipping in surprise lunging for it as it plummeted towards the floor.

She caught it before it could smash into the ground, losing her balance and falling to the floor, hitting her head on the hardwood.

"Oww…." She wined, sitting up and lifting the egg in front of her face, examining it in wonder.

It was black with a metallic sheen to it, a baby blue lacy pattern wrapping around it.

She sat up, looking at the other egg on her bed. It was a soft white with purple flames swirling around it.

She looked from one to the other in wonderment, shaking one next to her ear. Nothing rattled in it….

"Are you up yet Ryu?" A grouchy voice called sharply from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late! I'm not asking you again do you hear me young lady?"

She let out a small sigh, eyes downcast as she slipped the eggs into her school bag, laying it on her desk as she changed into her uniform. It was an orange and yellow plaid skirt with a long sleeved white shirt and orange tie. She went to an upper-class school, meant for either the rich or exceptionally gifted, both which she happened to be.

"RYU!" A loud voice boomed making her almost tighten the tie enough to choke the life out of her.

"Coming!" She called back tiredly, swiftly grabbing the bag up as she ran out of her room. She stumbled down the stairs, almost falling as she ran, stopping at the bottom panting.

"I'm ready." She said straitening herself out and bowing politely. Her foster parents gave her a disapproving look. Her foster mom had light brown hair tied in a tight bun and she was wearing a velvet suit, looking about 60 when she was only 27. Her foster dad had grey black hair and was wearing a suit that lined his huge build. He had a gruff, scary looking face and was well groomed.

"...Let's go." Her mother said in exasperation after a moment of looking at her, waving an arm for her to follow. Ryu could practically see the imaginary whip in her hands. She ran out with her, hopping into the fancy car and sitting calmly with perfect posture in the back seat. She quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail, hoping her mother hadn't noticed she hadn't yet. Seeing as she wasn't being scolded, she was assumed she hadn't. She sighed in relief and leaned back, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again with a weary look. Her mother began to drive as she stared out the window at the dark sky that looked like it was going to spit out rain any moment. Huge fancy houses passed her by swiftly as the car moved forwards with a heavy silence feeling hanging in the air.

"Ryu is there something wrong?"

Ryu practically jumped out of her seat in surprise, glancing at her with wide eyes.

"Your grades seem to be falling lately…..that doesn't reflect well on you or the family." She said in a stern voice, barely glancing at her. "With the type of life we live, you must understand that you cannot underachieve or act as silly and irresponsible as others. We can't have everyone thinking we have a slacking, underachieving daughter can we? Take some pride in your work."

She sunk back into her seat in disappointment, letting out a small sigh.

'I'm trying my best….' She thought clenching her fist tightly in her lap.

"I'm sorry. I'll do better." She responded in a quiet tone, keeping her voice even.

"Make sure that is enough." She said in a stern voice as the heavy atmosphere returned.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied even quieter.

The car stopped.

She broke out of her trance and looked out the window at the huge, fancy school that had become a stale and foreboding presence in her life.

"Have a nice day. I'll be expecting you home by 5:00." Her mother said simply.

"Yes mother." She replied obediently, stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her. The car drove away almost as soon as the door shut, without so much as a wave or goodbye from her mom. She lowered her head, looking at the ground with a lost look. She mattered nothing to them...or anyone...

Something shifted in her bag as she walked towards the school, dreading another repetitive pointless day.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

"Good morning class. Today we will be welcoming a new student. Would you please introduce yourself?"

"Yo!"

That was enough to get Ryu to look up from her textbook.

Standing before the class was a new student who looked unlike anyone she had ever seen before. She was beautiful. She had mid length glossy red hair with hints of orange and crimson melted into it, and beautiful sunset colored eyes that stood out against her creamy white skin, free from any imperfections. She was the perfect height, with the perfect figure and facial features, her rosy red lips plastered into a joyful, pleasant smile.

"The name's Red!" She introduced herself happily, the students looking at her in clear distain at her loud behavior. "Even though I think you're all a bunch of stuck up snobs, I hope we can aaaaall be best friends!"

A gasp of shock ran through the classroom almost instantly, murmurs of disapproval quickly rippling through the students who whispered their disapproval to their classmates, clearly insulted.

"Did you hear what she said?" A girl near her whispered with a clearly offended tone. "How incredibly rude. Guess that's what you can expect from someone from the low class. Speaking of which why is she even here anyway? She looks like a dumb ragdoll."

"She probably has some special talent or something."

"What? Being rude and obnoxious?"

Red didn't seem to care at all though. She simply sat there, her face bright and cheerful, her feet kicking under the desk like a little kid.

Grey stared at her with an odd expression a moment before returning her gaze to her book, shaking her head.

"Don't get your hopes up…." She muttered to herself.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x

Afterschool each day, Ryu stayed 2 hours extra to study at the command of her parents. Regardless if she wanted to or not, she had no choice in the matter and didn't have the energy to fight them on it.

She sighed and walked up to the chalkboard, workbook in hand and her eyes skimming over the problems. She wrote them down quickly in her neat plain handwriting, not even having to look at the board as she wrote, yet still writing in a straight line.

She didn't know how long she stood there writing out problems, standing in a trance like state in front of the board as her mind worked through the numbers and equations like a machine would. Quick and precise.

By the time she stepped away from the board and broke from her trance, the board was completely filled and the chalk on a small stub of what it used to be. She stood there a long moment staring at the work with a strange expression in her eyes before she turned away from it, throwing the chalk across the room.

"This is stupid!" She yelled into the empty classroom, her breaths ragged and frustrated. She stood there a moment before calming herself down slowly, looking at the ground with a forlorn expression.

"Heeeey school is over now, you know?" Someone said suddenly. Her head snapped up to see Red poking her head in the doorway, looking at her with wide beautiful eyes.

"...I know." Was all she said as she turned her attention back to the board to pick out any mistakes. The girl looked at her a moment, head cocked in confusion.

"Oh. Well, bye then!" She said cheerfully, Grey listening as her foosteps echoed away.

Almost seconds later, a teacher walked in.

"Hello..." He trailed off in thought for a moment, forgetting her name. No surprise there. But he did know her face, after all she was in his classroom afterschool every day. "So, how are you doing?"

"..." She didn't respond, just continued to stare at the board. He walked up next to her and put a hand to his chin, carefully reading over the work with a hawk's gaze.

"...Good, but you could do better." He said not sounding impressed. She didn't respond. He looked at the work a moment longer, before stepping out of the room without another word.

'No matter how hard I try...no matter how long I study and how long I work...I always am told I can do better.' She thought bitterly, picking up the eraser and whisking away all of her hard work. She quietly packed up her books and stepped out of the classroom, into the empty silent halls. A lonely feeling washed over her a moment as she clutched her fist as she quickly forced the feeling down. She began to walk down the empty halls, staring at the floor as she listen to her empty footsteps echo slightly. That was her existence, walking alone.

She pause a moment, a person's voice echoing down the hall. She looked up, turning her head in the direction of the sound and focused her ears on it.

Was someone…..signing?

Against better judgment, she took off in a small sprint, following the sound to the rooftop, stepping up the stairs quietly and opening the door, a beautiful voice washing over her.

_God, can you hear this song?_

_Even if you don't wish me to I want to laugh,_

_and when I'm upset I want to cry_

_Always living for the moment, that's what I want to do_

_No one can ever return to a moment once it's passed, and surely there will be regrets_

_With these feelings I have now, I want to walk on my own path_

Red stood there before her with her back to her as the wind blew her red hair around her softly as she sang her song passionately, the light of the sunset lighting her up.

Ryu brought a hand to her face, touching a tear that had slipped out of her eye without her notice, fist by her side clenching tightly, turning around swiftly and running away as the egg in her bag twitched once again.

x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x


End file.
